Crimson Queen
by nak-chrome
Summary: "Leave me alone!" - "I will always be there for you." - "I love you...Shizu-chan" There is a girl that has the strongest men of Ikkebukuro as acquaintances. Can she work to make themfriends or something more? Just how does she fit in? Read To find out. Eventual Shizaya. Shizou X OC (In first few chapters). Slight Izaya X OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first ever fan fiction so I really hope there are no flames. Sorry for any spelling errors. The story might have eventual Shizaya so rating shall be changed later on. Maybe?**  
**Warnings - Flying Vending Machines and an angry troll.**  
**Disclaimer - I only own my OC. Durarara sadly does not belong to me or Shizaya would be cannon and the Ranjin days would have been the main story.*Sighs dreamily***  
**Izaya - What is this colourful place?**  
**Chrome - Umm...my brain?**  
**Izaya - Oh...Let the story begin! I hope I am the person who starts the chapter after all the God of Ikkebukuro deserves it.**  
**Chrome - Yeah Of course He does! **  
**Chrome Inner - Oh Shit!**  
** *rewrites the chapter***  
**Oh and by the way italics indicates Russian.**

* * *

The Raven haired man stretched a bit before returning to his game board where multiple pieces were scattered around the board. Some were chess pieces and others were chogi pieces, in fact,there were even Chinese checkers pieces. They were all alike in one way or the other but one piece stood out. He picked it up and admired it. Then resorted to twirling it in his fingers. The piece glint in the light as it was placed into a rather full corner of the board on top of a piece labeled as 'Sacrificial Pawn'. He grinned while getting up. Today he was going to have fun and no one could stop him. Especially the queen. The Crimson Queen.

* * *

'IIZZZAAAAAYYAAAA'.The monstrous cry filled the air. As an array of random objects flew around.  
A raven haired man ran into the maze of alleys trying to get the Fortimisso of Ikkebukuro off his back. A maniacal laugh escaped his lips as he jumped onto a terrace and ran up the fire escape. Shizou copied him without the slightest hesitation although he wasn't as graceful. Izaya ran to the other side of the roof and stood at the edge as Shizou climbed up from the opposite side of the of the roof.  
'Neh, Shizu-chan! I feel so happy~' said Izaya with an innocent smile.  
'You ain't gonna be happy when I get my hands on you' said Shizou with a smirk as he prepared himself for any up attacks from the 'flea'.  
'I just feel so happy that you haven't killed any of those poor Vending Machines' laughed Izaya while mocking his arch-enemy and then he jumped off the rooftop. Shizou ran to the edge with anger visible on his face and looked down to see Izaya running across the road. With a howl of anger Shizou jumped and reached the end of the road. Luckily (or not) he found a Vending Machine. Izaya was perfectly in his range. He raised the Vending Machine and battle cry. Suddenly he felt a tingling feeling as someone came running towards him.  
Hands-out stretch. Determined expression. Hair flowing.  
"Stop Izou!"she said. He immediately made an irritated expression.  
"But the flea is getting away! Move-" said Shizou.  
"Put the Vending Machine down"  
He opened his mouth to argue.  
"Now!"  
He made a determined face and stared at her. His brown eyes full of anger and annoyance. As the staring contest continued, Izaya ran away with a maniacal laugh. Shizou tried to get by her but she managed to wrap her arms around him, holding him dropped the Vending Machine to their left as his face turned beet red.

* * *

**~Shizou's POV~**  
She has her arms around me, my face OS burning up. Well, don't get me wrong but the only person who has ever held me like this was either Kasuka or _her_. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. She let me go and stood back a little with her usual smile.  
"Neh, Izou, All better?" She asked like always.  
"Yeah" I mumbled back.  
"Well I don't see Tom-senpai around?"she said making a show of looking here and there. I looked at her with slight smile. I was always comfortable around her. Why?  
_Because she was never afraid of me._  
"He let me off early today" I said looking away. I slowly pulled out a cigarette and placed it between my lips. After lighting it I exhaled as the nicotine slowly went into my lungs calming as I breathed out the smoke with my Anger. I sighed happily.  
"It's about time for lunch" I hinted.  
"Russian Sushi." she replied. And so the decision had been made as we both started towards the booming voice of the black Russian following our ritual.  
"Eat Sushi. Sushi Good" could be heard as we rounded the corner to see that he was talking to a women in what I believe is Russian.  
"Shizou, Amaya. You come eat Sushi?" He asked as soon as he saw us. I had barely opened my mouth when she said something in Russian.  
"_Hello Seymon!_" she smiled.  
"_Hello Amaya_" he said gesturing to the shop.  
"_Yes. The usual please!_" she replied walking towards their usual corner.

* * *

The rare angry scowl graced his lips as he stared at the chess board accessing each element carefully. What had he done wrong?  
He picked up the cellphone and looked at the bright screen. Annoyance could be seen on his face as he read the sentence again and again.  
His anger was extreme as he grabbed the knife and swung it hard at the frame on the wall. It was a picture of a girl with black long hair and an innocent smile. The blade pierced the glass and hit the picture in the center perfectly stabbing the heart of the girl in the picture.

* * *

**My first sorta cliffe.(*_*) **  
**Shinra - I hope I come into the picture soon.**  
**Chrome - Nah! You will not appear in the fanfiction soon.**  
**Shinra - But why?**  
**Chrome - Stop Winning! You are getting alone time with your beloved Celty.**  
**Shinra - Oh thanks! I guess.**  
**Again NO FLAMES!**  
**And please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's Chapter 2. **  
**alice Orihara scarlet - He is supposed to be angry :3.**  
**Anon (midnight) - ...I will fix that.**  
**Izaya - Why can't I have a good roll?**  
**Chrome - You do have a good role.**  
**Izaya - I meant a sushi roll.**  
**Chrome - Oh...Here is some Ootoro.*tosses le Ootoro***  
**Izaya - Meow *jumps like a cat and grabs Ootoro in his mouth***  
**Disclaimer - I am no claimer. I only own my OC.**

* * *

In a dark alley two people stood silently observing each other they knew the other was there but both showed no sign of knowing about the other person's presence. Their eyes glinting as the look around. One was obviously a female with long hair and the other seemed to be male.  
"I think you have some business with me" said the man malice apparent in his voice.  
"You know what I want" said the girl."The same thing everyone else wa-"  
"Why do you need information?"said the man angrily.

* * *

**~Izaya's POV ~**  
I hate her. She is the person whom I hated the most. The person who came so close to finding the real me. I would have let her see it. But She had to mess with all my personal affairs. After she knew my secret she used it against me. My malice increased momentarly as she spoke again.  
"I need information..."she started. I waited patiently (or not). She looked at me considering options.  
"Can you do it?"  
"Who do you think I am?"  
"The troll of Ikkebukuro."  
"I think that title us yours."  
Her lips curved into a smile."Thank you for bestowing me with that title, Kami-sama"  
"Tch, fuck you"  
"You can't do that _Ni-chan_ cause that us just wrong." Her red eyes which had a pink tinge in them gleamed evilly as she smirked at her 'Ni-chan'. The black with a slight shine became more prominent as she stepped out of the shadows and into the light.  
"I shall contact you later for the information. Bye~"  
I growled as she walked away. Stepping into the light I looked at the moon and sighed.  
Why is she always better than me?

* * *

**~~Ten Years Ago~~**  
_The gate of the middle school was opened. The bell rang indicating the end of the day. Amidst the crowd a girl slowly walked out towards the nearest cafe. She was in her first year at Gauken Middle School. Absent mindedly she walked into some one. _  
_"Oh my,I am so sorry"she said immediately._  
_The boy who had fallen on top of her was flustered. His whole face was red because of the compromising situation that they were in. His leg was placed between hers and both his hands were on either side of her face. His friend helped him up with an eerie smile. And a few threats that the brunette would break his glasses made his smile normal looking. The boy with slightly curly brown hair and caramel brown eyes helped her up. They both had blue uniforms on which from Ikkebukuro Middle. _  
_"You alright?"the first boy asked as she patted down her black plated skirt and the red t-shirt she wore on top._  
_"Yes Mr...?"she said trying to get the name of the other person._  
_"Well I am glad to hear that, by the way it's Shizuo"said the boy his face still slightly red._  
_"I am Amaya" she said with a smile._  
_"And I am Shinra."said the boy with glasses with a wide ear to ear grin. The girl laughed a bit tucking her black hair behind her ear. She walked swiftly into the cafe followed by Shizuo and the glasses boy, Shinra. She laughed a bit as they went to the same place. Shizuo even ended up ordering the same desert. She found them interesting. Well, mostly Shizuo. It was quiet crowded in the cafe and when she sat alone on the table. Shinra urged his friend to sit with her and later he also joined in. They enjoyed quite a bit and decided to keep on doing this almost everyday._

* * *

**~~Present Day~~**  
Amaya stood at the window sill of her apartment looking out at Ikkebukuro. She lived on the eight floor in one of the tallest buildings in Ikkebukuro allowing her a great view. She sighed happily at the nostalgic memories and turned towards her closet. She pulled out a short sleeve less shirt that had a picture of a blonde animated chibi Neko with a white background. Along with it she pulled out a pair of yellow shorts. After changing into the more comfortable attire she grabbed a hair tie and sat in her bed. She opened her laptop and then the dollars chat room.  
_Tsuki has logged in_  
**Setton-** Hey Tsuki!  
**Kanra**- Ugh It's Back (-_-)  
**Setton** - Be nice to her Kanra  
**Taro Tanaka** - Hello Tsuki  
**Tsuki** - Hi Everyone C=  
**Taro Tanaka** - I have hears about it too  
**Kanra**- Here I thought it was impossible  
**Tsuki** - What are you talking about?  
**Kanra** - Should have come earlier cause I ain't telling you  
**Setton** - Izaya Orihara managed to defeat Shizuo Hewajima!  
**Kanra** - It's the end of the world I tell you (Q.Q)  
**Tsuki** - When?  
**Taro Tanaka** - An hour ago at Sunshine 60  
_An hour ago_. That is Impossible. I was with Izaya. What the heck?  
**# Private Chat Mode #**  
**Tsuki** - Izaya, What did you do?  
**Kanra** - Nothing much ~  
**Tsuki** - You shouldn't spread too much rumors  
**Kanra** - After You left I walked by Shizuo and he picked a Vending Machine and dropped it on himself and now he's at Shinra's~  
**Tsuki** - I want the truth  
**Kanra** - ...You need to pay for further information  
**Tsuki** - Fuck you!  
_Tsuki has logged out_  
**Kanra** - And I thought you said it was inappropriate.

* * *

I started running towards Shinra's. I tripped multiple times but I never stopped. Soon I was there. I rung the bell and waited. I leaned against the door and took a good look at myself my feet were bleeding and I had a lot of bruises and I was wearing my...night suit. Oh, shit. I have to so something was all I could think before the door opened and I fell onto someone. God why does this always happen to me?

* * *

**Another horrible attempt at a cliffe.(*_^_*) **  
**Two reviews made thus happen. So...**  
**Durarara cast - Review!**  
**And Erika feed the plot bunnies.**  
**Erika - Yes sir!**  
**I am a MA'AM**  
**Erika - Yes sir ma'am!**  
**...hopeless.**  
** ! !**


End file.
